when The Hulk clashes with The Thing
by darth mole
Summary: When the The thing is Bruce banner body gaurd.....plz R
1. The Begining

When the Hulk Clashes with The Thing! 

One day Ben (the thing) had to move out 4 a while from the fantastic four he had to be a body guard for a man named Bruce Banner he was two live with him even.

Some guy named Ravage wanted to attack him and a guy named half-life.

They where working for a guy called Brianiac.

Ben was with Dr. Banner for two days Bruce told Ben not to ask him any questions about why these supernatural people where after him. Ben just said ok to that and continued his duty off guarding Bruce. They where walking through the park when a tree came fling from nowhere Ben hit it back at where it came and heard

A ouf! Sound he stood his ground near banner. Bruce was saying two himself I cant get mad cant get mad!

But the frustration of why are these people attacking me I just wannabe ALONE! He got mad and madder and then to the point where his clothes started to rip and his skin turned green.

Ben gust stood o the side in disbelieve he also he didn't wanna get in the hulks way. Then it all came two him I need to guard him because Bruce Banner is The Hulk and that's why there after him!

He went to go help the hulk kick some Ravage Hinny.

When it was all over the Hulk turned back into Bruce but Bruce was knocked out. He brought Bruce to the only place he knew he would be safe at the Fantastic fours Lab.

There he told the Team about wat happened at wat we should do……

Up next Chap.2 plz R&R my story and other Stories!


	2. A Forgotten Past

When the Hulk clashes with The THING 

Chap.2: a forgotten past

The Fantastic four decided to some how make a antidote

For the beast named the hulk that was contained in the body of Bruce Banner this antidote would destroy the Hulk and the reason for the Hulks enemy's to want to take him to a lab for experiments.

They decided since Bruce banner had suddenly disappeared to make signs saying that he was dead do to a freak lab experiment.

Because it might take a while to make an antidote they didn't know exactly how long it would take.

Bruce finally woke up, he let out a gasp as he saw MR. Fantastic by the bed side.

"Oh Dr. Banner you have finally woke up from your deep slumber".

"What am I doing in the Fantastic Fours lab?" stammered Bruce.

"Ben brought you here after u passed out as the Hulk".

"So you guys know and Ben too this never should have happened I'm I'm sorry this never should have happened."

"But I'm happy it did because now we can help you on your way to recovery."

"But the people I work with wont they be worried that I'm missing and also not at the house?"

"That's been taking care of Ben (the Thing) Sue (Invisible girl) and Johnny (the Human Torch). Are putting sighs up that you have died in a freak lab experiment".

"I've came up with an antidote for the Hulks affect at home thanks for your help but I really don't need it"

"Oh you have then maybe you don't need are help but then how are u still turning into the hulk?"

"I have to take pills everyday off the week till the end of the week then the Hulk will go away. But theirs one thing two that I cant turn into the Hulk for the whole week. I thought that Ben would be enough protection but apparently not."

"That's where we come in you can stay here with us will protect you from them all nobody can defeat the Fantastic Four!" Mr. Fantastic said bravely.

"But that's the problem a secret Military base in Arizona has more of the hulk Stuff there making ordinary guys like me into supernatural Freaks!"

So theirs more then one Hulk that might be a problem a Problem indeed, Indeed it will be………………………….

Stay tuned for chap.3 hope my reviews like that I made it in better spelling please R&R!


	3. A New Allegience

When the hulk clashes with the thing: chap.3 a new allegiance 

Johnny, Sue, and Ben finally came back to the lab.

Mr. Fantastic told them the every word that Bruce had said.

They all decided that they would have to break into the military base.

But that would ruin there reputation and make them super villains instead of super heroes.

Plus they all knew that gust them couldn't break into the building they needed help.

So they called 1800-mercinaries where they could get some good men to help them.

The phone was as followed,

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Mr. Fantastic I was wondering if I could get some mercenaries for a top secret mission."

"Anything u had in mind we have tyrinoids, lombax's,

Giant Robots anything and everything else."

"Ill gust have your best please."

"Ok they will be right over there in 5…4…3…2…1!"

Just then the man hung up.

Then all of a sudden there was a big crash and from the sun roof came a lombax with a small robot tied to his back.

"Hello" he said along with his robot.

"You're the best mercenary, his must be a mistake?"

"No this is no mistake I am the best the one and only."

" O.K. What ever I really don't care."

"My name is Ratchet and this here is my friend clank."

"he has a jetpack in him he also plays music and holds my ipod.

Here listen."

He turns on clank radio/Ipod.

(Beverly hills by weezer)

Where I come from isn't all that great.

My automobile is a piece a crap.

My fashion sense is a little whack.

And my friends are gust as screwed as me.

I didn't go to boarding schools.

Preppy girls never looked that neat.

Why should they I got nothing in my pocket.

Beverly hills that's where I wanta be……………………….

"See"

"Nice" replied Johnny

Mr. Fantastic looked a little troubled, he mumbled, "get ready we leave in three days."


	4. Fight or die trying

The Thing Clashes with the HULK!

Chap.3 (day 1 of the 3 days till the mission)

Fight or Die trying…………..

Although the fantastic four had Ratchet and Clank he had a feeling that still that wouldn't be enough

He thought and thought and thought until an idea! Popped in his head.

He started talking to Sue,

"This will not be alright we need more forces so I have an idea"

"What?"

"WE are to set the bad guys up so we will tell all the bad guys in New York (Dr.Doom, Doc Ock, Shredder yadda yadda yadda) that the Super Natural Freaks are going to attack them if they don't attack them first?"

"Yes"

"Well isn't there quiet a high risk that the evil doers will not listen to us and continue what they always do?"

sue thinks for a minute or two

"you may have a point but this is a risk we have to take."

"But is there no other options?"

"not that seem to work. this is the only way!"

"I guess you are right…sighs"

"well if you can come up with any ideas ill listen to them."

"ok"

they both get back to work

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hoped u liked it review! (Thanks you all reviews im taking your advice and am now using SPELLCHECK! I'm rewriting everything so that there are no more complaints about it!)


End file.
